


Happy Birthday Kai-chan

by DarkAmiFromMercury



Series: Zombie AU! [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAmiFromMercury/pseuds/DarkAmiFromMercury
Summary: The Kuroba Family have a surprise waiting for them when Kaito and Shin'ichi go to their home in Ekoda to clean out more of the KID Room. It just so happens that today is also Kaito's birthday.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Zombie AU! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786336
Kudos: 37





	Happy Birthday Kai-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Kai-chan's birthday!

Shin'ichi sighed as they rode down the road, he was happy to be away from the manor for a few hours. His kaa-san drove him up the walls when she was bored. He could only take so much of her at a time. It was a good thing Kaito understood his need to escape once in a while to retain his sanity. Today, was a day Shin'ichi wanted to make special for Kaito as it was his birthday but he wasn't good at doing romantic gestures. He knew what he wanted to do but they had to first stop by the Kuroba household in Ekoda for more items from the KID Room.

Kaito wanted to clear it completely out and move it all to the Kudou Manor KID Room. The Kuroba household was not fortified to withstand the current world's problems like the Kudou Manor was prepared. It also worried Kaito that the items inside of the KID Room could be stolen or destroyed because no one was there to ensure that did not happen. Shin'ichi understood his desire to keep the items safe as they were a part of his legacy left to him from his deceased father. Shin'ichi wished they could have avenged Kaito's father, Kuroba Touichi, before the world went to shit.

"Shin-chan, heads up," spoke Kaito.

Shin'ichi looked up to see a small band of humans standing around in the middle of the road. The men wore leather jackets. They looked ridiculous. Some of the ten men had baseball bats, wooden and metal, while others had different types of guns. Shin'ichi analyzed their strengths and weaknesses. The men had brute force on their side but did not seem to rely on speed or agility. He leaned back on the motorbike debating on how he wanted to go about disabling their attacks.

"Any ideas, Kaito?" asked Shin'ichi.

"I would say crossbow but we left that at home," answered Kaito. "Think you can pull off a thrasher?"

"Possibly, if I don't have to worry about their guns going off," answered Shin'ichi.

"Leave that to me," Shin'chi could not see the grin upon Kaito's face but he knew it was there. "Pick your target and lock on."

Shin'ichi pulled out the whip he took with him for this mission. He picked the closest target with a gun and tapped Kaito on the shoulder to let him know he was ready. Smoke appeared in front of the motorbike before it passed through it. While going through the smoke, Shin'ichi lashed out with his whip, grabbing the gun and jerking it out of the man's hands. He tossed the whip up into the air. He snatched it out of the air and aimed it at the next target as the motorbike cleared the smoke.

He fired the gun twice, the first bullet hit the hand of his next target forcing him to drop his gun. The second bullet hit the gun in mid-air, knocking if far away from the man. He aim the gun at the next target with a metal bat but the man held up his hands, allowing them to ride by without any more trouble. Shin'ichi tucked his newly acquired gun away before recoiling the whip. Kaito picked up speed. Both of them knew the sounds of the gun going off would attract the attention of something much worse than desperate men with weapons.

"How much longer?" asked Shin'ichi.

"Not far now," answered Kaito. "Those men are too close to my house for my liking."

"If it looks abandoned or lacking anything useful, they will leave it alone," said Shin'ichi.

"Ah, that's why I'm not worried too much," said Kaito. "If they don't know what to look for, they won't find the hidden entrance to the KID Room."

They fall into silence for the rest of the ride to the Kuroba Household. The neighborhood was in better condition than others because the area had been vacated not long after the outbreak happened. They stopped in front of the Kuroba household. Shin'ichi slipped off the motorbike first, taking off the helmet before running his hand through his hair. The house next door was still standing and Shin'ichi could tell someone had been by the house recently. The walkway was cleared of debris, it was the same with the Kuroba household.

Shin'ichi grabbed ahold of Kaito's arm before he turned to make his way inside his own house. Kaito looked at him with raised eyebrow. Shin'ichi pointed to both walkways, showing the walkways were clear of debris and leaves. Kaito frowned at the scene before him. They both knew that Nakamori Genzo stopped by his old house to keep it in good condition in case everything returned to normal one day.

"Do you think Nakamori-keibu cleaned up my walkway the last time he came by?" asked Kaito.

"No," answered Shin'ichi. "The door on the Nakamori's house hasn't been washed but your doorway has been cleaned. Someone came here for your house."

"Oka-san hasn't left the Kudou manor in weeks," spoke Kaito. "Jii-chan stays in the underground facility, he doesn't leave because it is too dangerous for him."

"Can you not think about anyone else that might want to visit here?"

"Akako-san might have but she would not have cleaned the door," spoke Kaito. "Hakuba would have cleaned the door and tried to slip inside to find proof of me being Kaitou Kid."

"I would have hoped he would stop searching for evidence since the world has gone crazy," said Shin'ichi. "The police won't arrest you for that when they have bigger problems to deal with."

"You mean, the walking dead," snorted Kaito. "Never thought zombie movies would become real."

"I'm just glad I'm not one of them."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Shall we head inside."

Kaito grinned and disappeared with a small puff of smoke. Shin'ichi headed towards the front door, knowing Kaito was using an upstairs window to slip inside. Shin'ichi tried the doorknob to see if it was locked. It clicked open. That was not good. Someone broke in and they were still here. He slipped inside of the now open door, closing it softly behind him. Shin'ichi did not want the person inside to know he was there. He heard movement in the kitchen, so he crept quietly towards that direction. He saw Kaito walking down the stairs. The two moved to stand on their side of the kitchen entrance. The both of them lean over the edge of the entranceway to peek inside of the kitchen. Kaito gasped at what he saw.

He stepped into the kitchen. Shin'ichi followed behind him, worried about the way Kaito was acting. Kaito walked forward as the man turned around. Shin'ichi felt his jaw drop. He had seen many pictures of what Kuroba Touichi looked like from Kaito but to see a supposedly dead man standing in the Kuroba household, very much alive shocked him. Kaito must be feeling more than shock at seeing his father again after twelve years of thinking him dead.

"T-T-Tou-san," spoke Kaito. "You're alive."

"Kaito, is that you?" asked Touichi-san. 

"It is," said Kaito.

"May how you have grown," Touichi-dan raised a hand to touch his son's cheek before drawing him into a bone-crushing hug. Kaito returned the hug. Shin'ichi leaned against the wall, staring at the scene before him. He could see tears streaming down Touichi-san's face and did not doubt there were tears running down Kaito's face. It was heartwarming to see the two reunited after so long.

"Kaa-san, Jii-chan and I thought you died twelve years ago," spoke Kaito.

"I woke up a few days ago from a twelve-year coma," said Touichi-san. "The hospital I was at had a lot of dead people scattered around. There was not a living soul. I got worried about you and your Kaa-san. I rushed home, only to find the place abandoned and that twelve years had passed. What happened?"

"That's a long story and one that is best saved for when we get back to our fortified home," said Kaito. "For now, we need to gather more supplies from the KID Room and head back."

"We'll need to figure out how to bring Touichi-san with us, Kaito," said Shin'ichi.

"Ah, you are right," groaned Kaito hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I forgot that we came on my motorbike."  
"Ah, Kaito, who is your friend here," spoke Touichi-san noticing Shin'ichi for the first time.

"Greetings Touichi-san, my name is Kudo Shin'ichi," said Shin'ichi holding out his hand.

"Yuusaku's son," said Touichi-san shaking Shin'ichi's hand.

"Yes," said Shin'ichi.

"Shin-chan is also my boyfriend," said Kaito leaning in to peck Shin'ichi on the cheek.

"I'm glad you two have found each other," spoke Touichi-san. "Is your Kaa-san at the fortified home?"

"Yes," answered Kaito.

"Is the KID Car still in the KID Room?" asked Touichi-san as the three headed up the stairs to Kaito's room and the hidden entrance to the KID Room.

"Yes," answered Kaito. "I haven't figured out how to get it out of the KID Room. Do you know how to get it out?"

"I put it in there," smiled Touichi-san. "Of course, I know how to remove it from the KID Room."

Shin'ichi watched the two converses about their favorite heists they pulled off and what tricks they used. It was fair to say that Kaito gained more inspirations for future heists. Though any future heists were on hold because of the end of the world as everyone knew it. Kaito would need to wait until the world righted itself out first before planning a new heist. For now, they were still finding people alive, holed up elsewhere keeping themselves alive. 

Shin'ichi was glad Kaito now had both parents alive instead of one. He followed them down the Hidden door into the KID Room. He moved to the area where a few bags had been pre-packed and were ready to go. He started piling them into the car. If Touichi-san was driving the car back to the Kudo manor then it was safe to load it up. Shin'ichi glanced back to see Kaito opening up the bags they had brought this time around to start packing more stuff while Touichi-san stood near a mostly bare wall.

By the time Shin’ichi had loaded up the car with the pre-packed bags, Kaito was done packing the new bags. Touichi-san had somehow opened the wall to reveal a tunnel. Kaito stood staring at the wide, enough to fit a car through hole, in the wall. Shin'ichi loved the stumped look on Kaito's face. It was not a look that could be often found on his face. Touichi-san was smiling at Kaito.

"I picked this house because of the old tunnel that connected to it," said Touichi-san. "Does the car have gas inside of it? I do not remember if I had left gas in it or drained it after parking it in here."

"I filled it up with gas a few weeks ago before I realized I did not know how to remove it from this room," said Kaito.

Shin'ichi felt it coming before it happened, he placed a hand over his mouth as he started coughing. It rattled his lungs and hurt his throat from the force of the cough. Kaito was instantly at his side, hitting his back roughing as he gripped Shin'ichi's shoulder to keep him in place. One the coughing fit passed, Kaito handed a handkerchief over to Shin'ichi to wipe up his mouth and hand of the small amount of blood he had coughed up.

"Tou-san, can we get a glass of water please?" asked Kaito.

"Here," said Touichi-san handing over a full glass of water.

"Thank you," said Kaito. "Here Shin'ichi, drink some of this than take your medicine. I should have kept a better eye on the time. You cannot afford to be skipping your meds or even be late taking them."

Shin'ichi took the glass of water and sipped some of it to soothe his aching throat before taking two of the pills Kaito handed him. He drank more water to swallow the pills down. "Thanks," said Shin'ichi. "I should have kept watch of the time. I did not want to disturbed your time with your father."

"What is wrong with you?" asked Touichi-san.

"We should head back," said Kaito. "I'll explain everything once we are back home safe."

"Very well," said Toichi-san. "Meet me at Ekoda Station."

He slipped into the now packed car, turning it on. It roared to life. Kaito laughed. The two young men heading out of the KID Room. It was almost completely empty. One more trip to empty the KID Room. Shin'ichi headed for the motorbike waiting for Kaito to lock up the Kuroba household. Kaito liked to set traps for intruders so he had to be the last one out the door. Shin'ichi was ready for Kaito when he appeared near the motorbike. The two slipped onto the motorbike and they took off to Ekoda Station.

They had Touichi-san follow them back to Kudou Manor. Once back at the Manor, they stopped at the gate entrance to the car port. Shin'ichi got off the motorbike and walked up to the video monitor and pressed the button on it. The blank screen came to life showing Yoshida Ayumi on it. She was wearing her pink hairband with her short brown hair. She smiled when she saw Shin'ichi on the other side.

"Shin'ichi-niichan, welcome back," said Ayumi. "Kaito-niichan is with you, right?"

"Yes, we also have someone else with us," spoke Shin'ichi.

"Can I confirm that person?" asked Ayumi.

"No, you will need to Kuroba Chikage to confirm this person," answered Shin'ichi.

"Okay, wait one moment," said Ayumi. She turned to speak to someone off screen to bring up Chikage-oneesan at once.

Kaito got off the motorbike and showed Ayumi his face before waiting over Touichi-san. Touichi-san walked up to the gate monitor. Ayumi did not know him. Chikage-oneesan walked into the room, took one look at the man on the screen and demanded Ayumi to allow them through before leaving the room in a dead run. The gate door opened. Kaito got back on the motorbike and drove it inside with Touichi-san following with the car. Shin'ichi walked inside of the gate and stood next to it as closed.

He made sure nothing slipped inside of the gate that he needed to take care of first. By the time Shin'ichi made it inside of the car port, Chikage-san was hugging the life out of Touichi-san. Kaito was wrapped up into that hug as well. Shin'ichi closed the car port doors watching the scene before him. It was great to see a happy family before him. Kaito deserved it after going so long with his father in his life.

"Happy Birthday Kai-chan," whispered Shin'ichi as he continued to watch the small family of three enjoy their reunion as a family again.


End file.
